Totem
Totem Equipment "With powerful equipment, you can sweep away any enemy in the war. Then, what equipment is powerful enough for you? It is undoubtedly that they are the totems, a kind of equipment with unprecedentedly strong power. They will never fail you!" (got to love the wording, Tesoffer) Requirement for Totem: The totems are unlocked after the server has been open for 100 days. In other words, a player can gain access to the functions of totems in the spring of 209 AD in the game. You must also have War Academy of Lv 100, and have all formations at Lv 20 before totem formation can be unlocked. List: Totem formation requirements Notes: 1. All heroes in the formation will be influenced by the totems when they are used. For example, if the skill totem can increase the skill ATK by 1000, it will do the same for all the heroes in the formation. 2. To use the totems, the 8 basic formations should be upgraded to Lv 20 as stated above. However, only 1 totem of same type can be used in a formation. For example, you cannot put 2 weapon +ATT totems at the same time in the formation . 3. There are different limitations for different totems to upgrade. For example, the white totem can not be upgraded, but the purple totem can be upgraded to Lv 6. Totem Levels * level 1 : Brave (starting level) *Level 2 : Bright (max for green totem) 500 exp *Level 3 : Intelligence (max for blue totem) 2000 exp *level 4 : Miracle (max for yellow totem) 5000 exp *Level 5 : Air cutter (max for RED totem) 10000 exp *Level 6 : Ruin (max for purple totem) 20000 exp *Level 7 : Magic (max for orange totem) 50000 exp 4. The higher level the totem reaches, the stronger capability a player will get. 5. The success rate for totem upgrading will change at 12:30 and 19:00 in each day. Both of the failed upgrading and the successful refreshing with gold (available for VIP2 players or above) will increase the success rate. 6. The totems can be upgraded only with sufficient Exp. 7. The Exp. will increase automatically. (50 exp per day at level 100) Besides, player can feed the totems by jewels or tokens to increase their Exp. Details are as follows: Totem Talent 1. Totem-Talent System Now you can enhance the attributes of your totem by boosting their talent. Different kind of totems will have different type of talents. For example, the weapon totem can increase the common attack of your forces. There are 7 types of totem talent as follows: Common Attack, Common Defense, Skill Attack, Skill Defense, Strategy Attack, Strategy Defense and Recover. Requirement: Yellow totem or above Rules: 1. The totem talents are rated on a scale of Lv. 1 to Lv. 20, which are divided into 3 different phases. Totems of different qualities belong to the 3 different phases, and it will consume different items to boost the talent level in each phase. 2. In different phases, there will be different success rate and CD for the boost. You can use the Blood Jewel or gold to get a success rate of 100%, and use the gold to clear the CD. Blood jewels can be obtained from Elke map and Thaichow map. 3. When selling a totem, you will be returned 60% of the items you use to boost it. 4. You can obtain the magic jewels in the NPC battle of Mizuma map and Jimnai map. 5. There are now levels beyond master for Orange totems only. These use divine jewels. These can be obtained from events, Draenam Map, and Donfigus map . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pink totems (available since 15/01/2014) 'How to open pink totems/creator jewel pages.' Hero->Totem->Click an orange totem->Creator Jewel|Evolve Hero->Totem->Click any totem/totem fr.->Creator Jewel To make pink totems Combine Creator Jewel fragments and then use Creator Jewel to evolve orange totem into pink. '20 Creator Jewel Fragments combine into 1 Creator Jewel. ' Combining Creator Jewel fragments is 100% successful. Creator Jewel Fragments can be obtained from Goguryeo Maps, Fortune Wheel and some events. Evolve: *Only orange totem with max experience and talent can be evolved into pink totem. *Totem evolution is 100% successful. *Evolve orange totem into pink totem consumes 10 Creator Jewels. note a bound totem cannot be evolved. (unbind and wait and then it can be evolved) After Evolution once evolved, the orange totem becomes pink totem and its attribute and talents are greatly increased. Pink totem experience starts from 0 and can be upgraded to Dynamic level. Pink totem talent goes to page 2 and can be boosted to snob 36. Category:Totem